High School Talk
by mysticblue17
Summary: ONESHOT  High school sucked for some people more than others. set in the future but based on season 4


Title: High School Talk

Author: mystic_blue17

Summary: [ONESHOT] High school sucked for _some_ people more than others.(set in the future but based on season 4)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profits from writing about them. Well other than the constant stimulus from them and the plot bunnies that they inspire.

**A/N**: So my friend isn't feeling so great tonight thus I stayed home to write instead. This started as a gift and has morphed into a full fledged fic. I will probably work on a gift for my reviewers tonight. But I hope you enjoy this one. I sorta combined a couple different ideas so hopefully it isn't too confusing or rushed.

"Hi Chloe."

"yes J'onn?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you." She had been closing down watchtower for the day when computer had alerted her of the incoming guest.

"It's no problem. Ollie is just coming from the office. Did you need the super team to assemble?" she said reaching for her phone.

"No that isn't necessary."

"Oh okay. What can I help you with today?"

"I have heard a lot of talk about the schooling system recently… in particular high school. I was wondering if you could relay your experiences to me. I do not think that I have sufficient knowledge to hide my true origins."

"Ohhhhhh.. Well I would help J'onn but my experiences in Smallville High aren't particularly normal."

"Your life has been a bit unusual but some first hand knowledge is better than anything that I could research."

She gulped. High school was not something she wanted to relive. But it was hard to say no this particular alien wanted to assimilate to earth. "Alright how about you tell me what people are talking about and we can go from there."

"Alright." he pulled out his detective notepad and read off the first basic question. "Where did you attend high school?

"Smallville High. They are typically named after the town it is in or a person who made a very very generous donation."

"I see. Did you achieve your diploma in four years?"

"I did. Although it was touch and go at the beginning of my last year. I faked my death."

"Oh. Alright." He paused to think through that bit of information then moved on to the next question "Were you a cheerleader?"

"NO! I mean yes for one day because of a freaky drink with kryptonite in it."

"Does a cheerleader not apply to a person who cheers?"

"It can but it can also apply to the type of person. The cheerleader type in this context would be probably be the type of person who was in school spirit and dating the quarterback of the football team."

"So what would you categorize yourself as?"

"I was the editor of the school paper. That was pretty much my claim to fame."

"I should have realized. Did you enjoy the dances?"

"Well not so much. Something always seemed to get in the way."

He saw the tension in her face increase and decided not to probe any further. He opened his mouth to change the topic again but he was interrupted by Oliver's arrival.

"Chloe!"

"We're in here."she answered back.

"We?" As far as he knew, they weren't been expecting visitors.

"Me and J'onn."

He walked to the room and clapped J'onn on the shoulder. "You making time with my girl?"

"Indeed I am."

He sat beside Chloe and kissed her on the temple in greeting. "What are we talking about?"

"High school. Apparently J'onn has been hearing a lot about it."

"Yea, I don't know how much I can help with that. I went to boarding school."

She shot him a look. It wasn't often that J'onn reached out to learn more about earth. Oliver recovered quickly "I'll do what I can."

"I was going to pose a question on bad hair cuts." J'onn said taking up the conversation again.

"Blonde bob is me and has been for years."

Oliver answered "Me? I never really changed my hair in high school."

"Curious. That seemed to be a point of agreement for most people. What about a particular group of friends that you were attached to?"

J'onn looked at Oliver to respond. "I had 2 friends in particular. We were sort of like a gang." they shared a look and Chloe squeezed his hand.

She quickly spoke up. "Well there was Clark for me. We were pretty solid throughout high school. And we had some good friends along the way, Pete and Lana."

J'onn continued on without pause. "What was your biggest regret from high school?"

For both Chloe and Oliver, there were many regrets. But that was not the kind of answer J'onn was looking for. They shared a moment of mutual understanding.

"My biggest regret was…. not going to a co-ed school."Oliver's joke rang true and they all laughed.

"Let's see…. I think my biggest regret was that I never got to walk across the stage to get my diploma." she named off a relatively tame regret, only to realize that that particular memory came with a lot of baggage.

"What prevented you from that?"

"There was going to be a meteor shower and the town was being evacuated. It's not a huge deal I did graduate. But I don't know. I think I would have liked to do that."

"hmmm… you have given me a lot to think about." he thought over their answers again. "Thank you both for your time."he stood to leave.

"Of course. Happy to help."Chloe responded.

"Good night you two."

"Good night. Talk to you soon." Oliver replied.

"I hope we helped. Be safe on patrol later."said Chloe

A few months later

"Lo what's with the cryptic text? I have to meet Ollie in a hour." she said as she met her cousin in the room that used to house the Torch.

"Come on. I need your help with something." she said, her hands moving wildly towards Chloe.

"What? What are we doing?"she was bewildered. she was getting ready for her date with Ollie when she received Lois' message.

"No time for questions. Just get this on." she said tossing her a garment bag.

Chloe peeked into the bag. "You know of all your costumes this may just be the weirdest.A robe? What kind of story are you writing?"

"I don't have time for this young lady. Let's go."

Lois pulled her to the exit, the school in a haze of primary colours. When she caught a look at what was waiting outside, she could only say one word. "Wow"

Before her was the stage set up for graduation. But not for the senior class, it was a graduation for just Chloe.

"Chlo, it's time to get this show on the road. Get up there!"Lois nudged her.

The music began as she walked to the stage. The new principle of Smallville High spoke her name into the mic."Chloe Sullivan."

She walked across the stage to receive her diploma. Finally. She was five years and at least half a dozen life shattering secrets late.

She heard a whoop come from the crowd. She could see the team assembled there out of uniform. And there, dead center was her guy, Oliver was grinning at his accomplishment. She looked at him and beamed back. It took a lot to surprise her and this was a really good one. It wasn't the _typical_ high school experience but that was just fine if it meant getting Oliver at the end of it all.

"Thank you, Principle." she sent him a warm smile.

"Thank you Ms Sullivan."

She flipped her tassle from one side to another. As she moved towards the stairs, she saw him waiting for her at the bottom. She jumped the last two steps confident that he would catch her.

"Happy anniversary, Chloe."

"Happy anniversary, Ollie."They shared a sweet kiss before the team crowded them. Choruses of congratulations rang out. Champagne flowed, music blasted and they in general caused a ruckus on the field. It continued for some time but eventually the party died down. In the end, the couple was left alone to finish celebrating their anniversary. They drew close to dance together.

She looked up at him and said "You're amazing you know?"

He looked bashful for a moment. "I didn't want you to have any regrets. Not when I could fix them." he said sincerely.

"I love you"

"I love you too."

"So I was thinking about high school."

"Clearly." she replied snark in full force.

"There was one more memory I wanted to redo for you."

"Oh really?" her eyebrows went up in her usual quizzical fashion "Which one? Because I'll tell you right now I'm not making out against the lockers with you."

He smirked "Tempting. I was thinking more about your dances. You mentioned that you were prom queen."

"A joke that went a little too far with the help of other people possessing my body."

"Jeez this town is weird. Well are you with me now Chloe?" he waited for her to nod "How about _I make you a Queen forever_?" He dropped to his knee and pulled out a ring. "Chloe Sullivan, will you marry me?" he asked.

Her eyes welled up. Emotions came over her but the feeling that she was doing the right thing, that _they_ were right was predominant. He made her feel more loved than ever before.

She choked out "Yes." He stood up and slid the ring on her finger.

She spoke again "Of course I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"No regrets?"

"Not a one."

In that moment, no words needed to be said. To Chloe, it was clear what he had done. Oliver made up for a sad moment in her teenage life. And in doing so,he made it the best moment of their relationship. Long ago, he had taken Clark's position as the man of her heart and it was time for the world to know that they had chosen each other for forever.

**A/N**: So instead of writing last night I pulled out my season 4 cuz I was feeling Lois-y. And honestly it ended up just reminding me of why the show made it so long. I forgot a time that Clark was actually likeable, stupid / naïve but at least there was some of that goodness. And don't even get me started on Chloe. It was so painful to watch her pine over Clark but then I watched the Chlollie scene in escape. So I hope you enjoyed my version of chlollie-ing season 4 but in the retrospect sort of way.

BAMN sequel is coming. I think im going to start writing it tomorrow. We shall see if im working or not.

That being said scroll down for a hint of silliness.

At one point of the celebration, Chloe and her favourite Martian shared a dance. It was dance of mostly shared grins over their friends' antics. But as the song was coming to a close, J'onn could not suppress his question any longer.

"So is Smallville High going to be renamed now?"

Chloe let out a laugh. "I don't even want to know."


End file.
